


Destiny

by ancienthaven



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: MALE READER INSERT, Multi, Reader-Insert, Romance, Yamaguchi Tadashi x Male Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancienthaven/pseuds/ancienthaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【Yamaguchi Tadashi x Male Reader】Destiny; the predetermined, usually inevitable or irresistible, course of events; the hidden power believed to control what will happen in the future; fate. Whether is be the stars, or the gods; the bones, or the cards; there's always something to tell you about your destiny.</p>
<p>Disclaimer- Haikyuu!! characters belong 100% to Haruichi Furudate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_-Y/N-_

   
                Sighing, I closed my eyes, imagining the painting hanging on my door just inside my room, but refusing to turn to see it. My arms crossed, I rested my head on them, letting myself slump against the rather tall railing. “I miss you, Mama.” I whispered, amused by the childish name my grandmother had insisted I call her. “The stars always remind me of you, even if what you said was crazy.” My eyes fluttered shut as memories flooded my mind, sending me into a seemingly half sleep.  
                _“Y/n, I’ve painted something for you.” Her smile was gentle, serene. She knelt down as I ran as fast as my little legs could go, plowing into her arms with all my might._  
 _“What is it, Mama?” I asked, my eyes sparkling with curiosity and excitement. Her paintings were always so beautiful, and such a unique way of telling fortunes._  
 _“This painting will help you,” she started, standing up and taking my hand, “It’ll help you find the one you’re destined for.” The small woman led me into the main building of the rather large shrine, where she did her painting and told her prophecies. Before me stood a beautiful painting of the night sky, a peculiar constellation in the centre._  
 _“Mama, that’s not any constellation I’ve ever seen.” I looked up at the wrinkled old woman, confusion flooding my eyes. “You and mommy taught me about all the constellations, but that’s not one of them at all.”_  
 _“It’s not a constellation, my dear.” She replied, patting my head to reassure me I had not forgotten._  
 _“Then… what is it?”_  
 _“A prophecy,” she whispered, turning her head to the side as she hacked out a cough, “It’ll lead you to the one you’re destined to be with, but that is all the great Kami has told me. He said to look up at the sky, and paint what I saw.”_  
 _“So this pattern was in the sky?”_  
 _“Only for but a few moments.” Her whisper struggled to reach my ears as my mother walked in, ready to scold the older woman._  
 _“Mother, you’re supposed to be in bed. If you keep sneaking out like this, you’ll never get better!” Mama smiled, chuckling softly as she began to sway. Planting a kiss on my forehead, she tilted from side to side, eventually falling over._  
 _“Mama, Mama!” I screamed, shaking her frail body._  
 _“Oh Gods,” a deep voice sounded as my mother ran to me, trying to calm me down. “Priestess, there’s no pulse.” His words echoed in my head, causing my body to stop moving all together. I stared at my grandmother, now lying dead on the floor. There was a tingling sensation where my mother’s hands gripped my tiny arms, trying to turn me away._  
 _“No!” the word tore through my throat, vibrating painfully against my vocal cords. People began to file into the large room, cringing as they prepared to deal with the body. “No no no no no!” I yelled, ripping my small arms away from my mother. My screams and cries filled the room as I ran to my grandmother’s body, pleading for her to wake up, for someone to do something._  
 _“She’s just sleeping.” I sniffled, cradling her head to my chest the best I could._  
 _“Someone get him out of here!” a voice called out, causing my grip on my grandmother to tighten._  
 _“Mama, please… please wake up!” I cried. Tears blurred my vision as hands gripped my arms, trying their damnedest to pull me away. I struggled against the strong hands, screams tore from my throat. I could hear some of the more fragile priestesses sobbing, the men comforted them, the more mature priestesses took the body away._  
 _“No!” my throat was sore, my body numb. I ran towards the women, fingers clawing at their legs and priestess garb, desperate for my grandmother to wake up._  
                “Y/n? Are you alright?” the sudden voice startled me out of my thoughts, causing me to nearly fall over the railing.  
                “Ah, yes, I’m fine.” I replied, turning around to see whom had spoken. “Kirimi, you should be in bed. All the newbies are in bed.” The young woman puffed out her cheeks, sending a feeble glare my way.  
                “You aren’t even a priestess, so don’t go around calling us newbies! Besides, you should respect your elders.” She crossed her arms and turned away.  
                “You’re right, you’re right! I’m sorry! Of course I should respect my elders, even the ones whom are only a few years older than me!” I bowed mockingly, the tone in my voice causing the blonde to laugh.  
                “Alright, alright. I accept your apology.” She laughed, holding her hands up as she began to walk away. “Ah, school starts tomorrow, right?” she turned back, a smile on her face, “You should get to bed. Your mom warned everyone about a couple teens that may show of tomorrow. Make sure you’ve got enough sleep to handle them, alright?” I nodded as she left through the second door on the verandah. I swung the door to my room shut as I entered, staring at the painting on the other door, directly across from the bed. Turning sharply, I plugged my phone in, placed it on my night table, then plopped down on my bed, not even bothering to get changed.  
                “Please don’t show up tomorrow.” I muttered under my breath before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's so stiff and bad I'm sorry

_Y/N_

            Thunderous stomping and the most annoying yelling ever to be heard on this planet successfully woke me from my _dreadful_ sleep. _I mean, I wasn’t enjoying is or anything._ My thoughts, dripping with sarcasm despite only being inside my head, made me laugh as I rolled over in bed, fully intending to ignore the ruckus outside.

            As the yelling grew louder, closer, I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, contemplating hiding under the blanket like a child.

            “Y/n! Y/n, get up!” My door slammed open and my eyes refused to do the same. Before I knew it, I was standing upright, my bed made, my school uniform now on my person instead of the door, and two beaming faces in front of me. It all happened so fast. _I don’t like it._

            “Welcome back!” the shorter of the two saluted me, soon followed by the other, tears already streaming down their faces.

            “Go away.” I stated simply, tossing my bag over my shoulder as I started down the hall, out the door, and down the stairs. The two males followed me, chit chatting the whole way to school. Leaving me with a headache. _Well, now I know the names of the new volleyball members and just how much the team has improved and all about the stuff I just really don’t care about… oh my god, shut up._

 

            “Shimizu!” snapping out of my slight trance, I realized I was now standing in the gym. Next to Tanaka and Noya, who happened to be annoying the manager. _Again._

            “Y/n, you’re back.” I smiled, stepping on the two rather annoying second years as I made my way over to the dazzling Karasuno manager.

            “Yes, I am. It’s nice to see you again, Kiyoko.” A brief hug before searching the gym. “Are those the newbies?”

            “This is Hinata!” Nishinoya shoved an adorable little first year towards me. I pat his head, ignored my fellow second year, and moved on with Kiyoko to where the volleyball parents stood.

            “Hm? Oh, Y/n! Welcome back!” Sugawara pat my back, already leading me towards the bickering first years. _Leave it to the mother crow to show off the baby crows._

            “Kageyama, Tsukishima.” The two stopped fighting, though it seemed rather one-sided. Only then did I notice the brunette behind them, staring curiously my way. Startled, I looked away, a faint warmth spreading across my cheeks. “This is Y/n, a second year. He’s just come back from Korea and is unofficially a member of this club!” Suga patted my back, hard. “Y/n, these are our first years! Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shoyo, Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

            Tsukishima walked away immediately, and the brunette smiled and waved, “Nice meeting you, senpai!” then left, following the blonde giant.

            “Hello Y/n-senpai!” the carrot top jumped up, a bright smile on his face. _Hinata Shoyo._ I smiled, placing my hand on his head.

            “Call me senpai again.”

            “Y/n-senpai!”

            “Again!”

            “Y/n-senpai!!”

            I chuckled, giving the tiny boy a nod before walking off to talk to the two males I had ditched.

            “Y/n! You came back to us!”

            “I like Hinata. He’s a good kouhai.” I stated with a firm nod as I walked out the door, ready to go to my _actual_ club.


End file.
